Many devices are assembled or manufactured with joints linking two or more components. Vehicles, and especially hybrid and hybrid-electric vehicles, include batteries for storage of electrical energy. The rechargeable battery or batteries may provide power used for vehicle traction. Furthermore, the batteries may be used to provide power for operation of accessories and for starting, lighting, and ignition functions of the vehicle.
Modern vehicles contain a large number of components. Many of these components contain several sub-component members, jointed or joined together. It is common to refer a component containing jointed members as a joined component.